Drowning Lessons
by Marjon
Summary: He wasn’t mad at me, was he? I mean, sure, I almost drowned him yesterday, but I had saved him after that. SLASH GriffinxDavid


DROWNING LESSONS  
By: Marjon

Pairings: GriffinxDavid

Genres: Drama / Romance

Warnings: Mild cursing, somewhat alternate universe

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this all, unfortunately. I tend to get a lot of inspiration by others, but I usually forget whom I get it from. If something belongs to you, please don't be mad at me for using it!

Word count: 1,401

Summary: He wasn't mad at me, was he? I mean, sure, I almost drowned him yesterday, but I had saved him after that.

A/N: In this story has been made use of an alternate universe, because Griffin has a fear of oceans. However I do not think it will harm the story very much.

---

_Griffin's Point of View_

Here I was, making some important notes on a few blank sheets of paper, seated under the setting sun. I sat on a large rock, a few meter away were the waves rolling onto the beach in a never-ending cycle. As I looked up for a moment I saw the only other person here walking towards me. Salt water was dripping from his body, his chest glittering in the light of the setting sun, his shorts low on his hips, as if to show off greatly. A wide smile upon his lips, shaking his head fiercely to get rid of the water from his blonde hair.

"Why won't you come and swim with me? The water's great. Besides it's no fun swimming alone." David said, still walking towards the rock I sat upon.

"I never agreed on swimming in the first place." I muttered as a return, looking back to my notes again. That was true, David had begged me to come here, unfortunately I cannot seem to remember why I agreed on coming with him to this deserted spot in the first place. It was a nice place, sure, great view, great weather and such, but there were more important things in life. Like staying _alive._ Fighting Paladins. Protecting young new Jumpers. Enough reason not to waste time on such a useless thing.

"Oh come on." The blonde male said, finally reaching the place I was.

"Don't be so annoying." I retorted, not wanting to go any nearer to the ocean than I was. Ever since I was a little kid I never had enjoyed the ocean much and unless I was somehow forced I would not go near it.

I realized much too late what his plans were until they were set into action. The one moment I was still sitting there on the large rock, the next David grabbed me, bridal style, and the third I hit the salty water we had not been far away from. The force of the Jump into the water had caused me to break free from the other Jumper's grip, but the shock of hitting the water hit me a moment later.

A large gulp of water came into my mouth and I coughed, only causing it to get even more of the stuff into it. I did not know where David was at the moment, but I felt myself sink lower. My fear of oceans had only slightly decreased over the years, but at this very moment it came all crashing back to me. Slowly I stretched my fingers and put them up even slower up to the light above me, vaguely realizing that would be the place where I would be saved. My attempts were futile as there did not happen anything. Stars were starting to form in front of my eyes and gradually I slipped into a darkness where I felt oddly save. There the ocean would not be able to do anything to me.

I felt my body being moved, but I did not see anything. I heard a voice talking, but the words did not make any sense. Something pressed upon me rhythmically, only stopped when I felt something upon my lips. Then the pressing upon my body again. The person was now getting angry it seemed, but I did not understand what was said.

"Breathe!" The voice said angrily, before I coughed up some water and was pulled away from the comfortable darkness.

"Come on Griffin..." Now the voice was becoming pleading.

Slowly I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry at first, getting clearer later. Above me I saw a blonde male, looking at me with worry. When he noticed I had gained consciousness again he looked relieved and pulled me into some strange hug. Suddenly I was pushed back, David glaring at me.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

Realization on what was going on hit me all of a sudden again. I raised an eyebrow in return. What was he talking about, he was the one who tried to drown me...

He stood up and walked a little closer towards the shore. I now realized I laid on the same rock I had been sitting on before, my notes all over the place.

"Couldn't you have told me you couldn't swim a little earlier?" The blonde asked, looking over his shoulder towards me.

"Hey, you're the one trying to drown me." I retorted, grabbing some of my notes.

David only grunted and continued to walk around. Minutes ticked by while neither of us said something. The silence was not very comfortable but I did not know what to say and apparently neither did David.

"So, you are afraid of water then?" The blonde Jumper asked after another few minutes of tick silence. He stood still now and looked at me with curiosity.

I never liked it when people were acting like that. I was a loner, a hermit. I did not like people and people did not like me. That was the way how it went for a long while. At least how it had went until the other Jumper had came into my life.

"I'm not afraid of water." I said slowly, before I added with a soft voice: "Just oceans. I've had a phobia of it ever since I was a little boy." I plucked on the dripping wet T-shirt I was wearing, feeling uncomfortable in it, but not wanting to take it off.

David stayed silent after that, seemingly in thoughts. After a few moments however he walked up towards me, offering me a hand.

"Come on, I'll help you get over your fear." His face did not show he was making fun of me, but I could not be sure.

"By trying to give me another one of your drowning lesson?" I asked with annoyance. I couldn't say I was looking forward to yet another of those.

He seemed a little taken back by the words, his eyes showing exactly what he felt, but he did not give up. A moment later he jumped towards me, his arms encircling me. I was about to protest, but he pulled me closer in his embrace and whispered softly in my ear: "Don't be afraid."

The blonde jumped us both back into the ocean, this time not far from the beach, we only stood in it till halfway across our chest.

"See," He murmured, smiling pleased at me. "It's not that bad. You don't have to fear something that can't hurt you."

However, at the moment my mind was truly not with the fact I was standing in the ocean, the one thing in this world I feared. Not even death could scare me more than the ocean. But at this very second all I could think was how unholy good David was looking right now and holding me so close.

The sun was still showing her last beams of light on the world, far behind David. The glittering of the constantly moving blue water below shown on his bare chest and face. His hair, disheveled and still wet, was clinging slightly to his face. His cheeks showed a slowly increasing blush, his lips had opened slightly and formed a small smile. In other words, he just looked too good to be true.

The blue eyed male was currently looking at my own form in a way that was to put it nicely, very _interesting. _As if he was trying to resist temptation. A temptation I knew myself all too well.

"Bloody hell, David! Just kiss me already!"

The words had escaped my lips before I realized it, but I did not regret it one moment as I felt the soft lips of the blonde-haired male pushed hard against mine. The kiss was heated and rough, both of us battling for dominance. It seemed to last forever, until the need of oxygen was starting to take over. Breaking the kiss, I breathed heavily, smirking at David.

What I had thought to be a very boring day had turned out to be uniquely memorable by two ways. Both David and me had gotten over our stubbornness of not wanting to give into temptation and from that moment on I had also lost my fear of the ocean. Not bad for just one day if I may say so myself.


End file.
